Innumerable types of cabinets or enclosures are known in the art. Some such cabinets, for example, are utilized to house electronic stereo equipment or the like. Recently, similar cabinets have been utilized to house the typical electric blender so that when the blender is in operation, the noise emanating therefrom will be muffled. Such is particularly desirable when the blender is being operated in a commercial environment, such as a restaurant, so that the patrons are not annoyed by the sound of a blender processing a beverage.
In some such enclosures, a cover may merely be lifted from its base to gain access to the item housed in the enclosure. More conveniently, however, the cover is usually hinged to the base of the enclosure. While such an arrangement renders use of the enclosure simpler, the permanent hinge arrangement makes cleaning of the enclosure a more difficult task. Moreover, such an arrangement can make it more difficult to place items into and remove items from the enclosure.
Thus, the need exists for an enclosure which has its cover and base components hinged together for convenient operation, and yet which can have the hinged connection readily disconnected for easier access to the inside of the enclosure.